


Fiery Night

by Miya_Morana



Series: Golden Year/Fiery Night [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sokka's long first day as Captain of the City Guard, a nice surprise is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "candlelight sex" prompt as my Wild Card for my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

It’s Sokka’s official first day as Captain of the City Guard. The old Captain finally retired after showing him the ropes, and now Sokka is on his own, leading men much older an more experienced than him, who know the city and its inhabitants better than he does. Behind all his bravado and jokes, Sokka wonders if they will really follow his lead without any resentment.

But he’s a hero, and a hero that people used to like even when he was an enemy of the Fire Nation, thanks to that silly play about the Avatar. As the guards seem to accept him as their new Captain, Sokka starts relaxing a little bit.

The day is mostly uneventful. Sokka takes part of some of the rounds, and has to send a few guards to the marketplace, where two merchants are throwing vegetables at each other. They come back smelling of burnt cabbages, putting the two men in jail for the day, because really, when the guards show up you should know to stop your cabbage fight.

No robbery, no murder, nothing _serious_ happens the whole day, and even the night rounds go without a hitch. Sokka knows he’s lucky and thanks his good star when his night shift ends. After checking that the early morning guards are all there, Sokka leaves, relieved.

The night air is cool as he walks back to the palace. The sun won’t be up for another few hours yet, and Sokka looks forward to sleeping until noon. His next shift doesn’t start until mid-afternoon, so he hopes he’ll get to spend at least _some_ time with Zuko.

As he reaches the palace and the guards let him in, his mind wanders to his lover and all the things they’ve been experimenting together. Sokka has never felt so at ease with anyone, and he keeps discovering new aspects of Zuko’s personality, and keeps liking the Firelord even more. He thinks he might be falling in love with him.

The first thing he notices when he slips into his room is the candles. There aren’t so many of them that the room is brightly lit, no just enough that he can see the orange-y shapes of the furniture in the flickering light of their flames. Sokka has to blink a couple of times before he notices Zuko’s shape leant again a pillar.

“Hey you,” Sokka says softly, smiling.

Zuko takes a few steps toward him, walking into the light, and Sokka can see the predatory gleam in his lover’s eye before Zuko grabs him by his collar and pulls him into a kiss.

Sokka opens his mouth to let Zuko’s tongue in. His hands find easily where the Firelord’s robe closes and unties the knot, pushes the heavy fabric off his lover’s shoulders. He mewls as he finds Zuko completely naked underneath.

They have to break the kiss to get Sokka’s uniform off and out of the way. Then Zuko pushes him on the bed and straddles his hips before resuming the frantic kissing, pressing against Sokka in all the right places.

This whole having sex with another guy thing is new to both of them, and they’ve been learning what feels good and what feels _awesome_ together with a lot of enthusiasm. Sometimes they take their time, go slow and tender, other times it’s all haste and fire. Tonight seems to be one of these. Sokka isn’t going to complain.

It’s all firm skin and clever mouths and deft fingers, all rush and passion and _fire_. And if the candles around the room seem to burn brighter, if their flames seem to grown longer, well Sokka’s just too busy to take notice, too busy moaning and swearing and dragging breathless, indecent noises from Zuko.

The Firelord’s golden eyes seem to burn like flames themselves as they bring each other over the edge. Until Zuko closes his eyes and moans Sokka’s name in that rough, almost stunned voice that turns Sokka’s blood to liquid fire and makes him see stars.

Zuko collapses next to him on the bed, breathless. Sokka manages to drag the covers from under them and throw them over their naked bodies, and Zuko’s arm wounds around his waist, pulls him closer to Zuko’s warm body. Sokka presses a soft kiss on his lover’s throat, and he hears Zuko sighs, like this right there is the best thing he could ever dream of.

“How long ‘til you have to get up?” Sokka mumbles against Zuko’s skin.

“A couple of hours yet.” The Firelord yawns. “Don’t worry about me, just sleep, okay?”

“ ’Kay…”

Sokka is fast asleep when Zuko slips out of the bed two hours later. He picks up his discarded robe from the floor and puts it on. Then, quietly he walks up to the bed and pulls the covers up so that Sokka doesn’t get cold. He smiles as he brushes his fingers against his lover’s temple before leaving the room as silently as he can.

When the door closes, Sokka pulls the covers tighter around him, mumbling in his sleep. He buries his nose in Zuko’s pillow and his lips curl up in a smile.


End file.
